Escudo dragón
by YohHao
Summary: Un joven llamado Crespo, busca hacerse un rincón en la historia, corriendo todo tipos de retos, adversidades y enemigos ¿Lo logrará o perecerá en su camino?


Escudo Dragón

_**Capítulo 1:**_

**_El nacimiento de un héroe_**

La Gente piensa que las historias antiguas siempre tenían porqué acabar bien en la mayor parte del camino de los personajes, pero se ve que los juglares ''cambiaron'' demasiado la historia de la historia que quiero contar. Escuchadme:

Era una noche con niebla y muy húmeda, al norte de Ildurín, gobernada por Zeladis VI, en la Torre del Dragón, o como la llamaban popularmente la gente de Ildurín, el edificio del Juez, se decía que la prometida de Zeladis VI se escapó, la princesa Vanera, pero no al lugar adecuado.

Un valiente, aunque extravagante muchacho se atrevió a ir en su busca y de camino conseguir monedas y el eterno agradecimiento de la susodicha. Se llamaba Crespo, un joven rubio de estatura mediana y de ojos marrones, no era famoso por su fuerza, es más, ni era famoso en su parte de la ciudad, pero tenia una gran inteligencia.

Cuando este se dispuso a empezar a subir la gran torre oyó ruidos de pasos y respiraciones tras él, y le vio, nunca vio semejante criatura, un orco de montaña, pero que haría tal engendro en un lugar tan lejano a las montañas y cercano a un río, se dio cuenta que no era momento de quedarse parado, no solo escuchó dos pies, empezó a subir tan rápido como pudo sabiendo que los orcos estarían siguiéndole, y fue acelerando hasta que no oyó mas ruidos, solo pasaron dos segundo cuando escuchó lo que peor pudo oír, prefería a los orcos delante suya que a escuchar ese grito, un dragón, hubo demasiado alboroto. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver la sombra de la bestia en la pared, seguramente le oyó, se retrasó demasiado esa tarde buscando una armadura sabiendo que los dragones solo perdían algo de vista durante la tarde y ya era la madrugada… estaba entre la espada y la pared, si salía el dragón iría a él, y si se quedaba corría el peligro de que los ogros le descubrieran.

Cuando decidió quedarse hasta la tarde para aprovechar la pérdida de vista del dragón, miró a los alrededores para esconderse de un casi seguro ataque de los orcos, su espada no le había servido de nada en todo el viaje; y como era de un material de baja calidad que no le ayudaría en nada decidió cortarse dejar la sangre con algunas ropas y su espada para engañar a los orcos en un lugar al alcance del dragón, y estos pensaran que lo había devorado, en su descuido, el dragón se llevaría a los orcos y el joven tendría tiempo suficiente a llegar por la princesa.

Estaba esperando en un jarrón cuando tuvo un golpe de suerte, era mediodía y los orcos fueron con paso firme hacia la ropa ensangrentada pero un orco grito algo que alarmo al resto y huyeron con el dragón siguiéndoles fuera del castillo fue corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que no solo el dragón perdía vista, sino velocidad y corrió más, y cuando llegaba al final del trayecto notó un gran viento y calor, miró arriba y vio tres dragones en los que iban montados tres orcos por cada uno, se dio prisa y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar casi le dio con su maza un ogro, entró y vio a la princesa con dos hombres luchando, uno tenía toda la pinta de ser hechicero, el otro de mercenario. Crespo miró a la princesa y contuvo las ganas de irse con ella, solos, era la mujer más bella que vio, no era de extrañar que se peleara la gente por ella, tenía el pelo castaño con cierto tono rubio, piel intermedia entre pálida y morena pero eso no le quitaba la palidez de los nobles y ojos azules. El hechicero llevaba una túnica morada y un bastón de madera con una especie de burbuja cambiante de color, tenía un pálido exagerado parecía asiático del amarillento que tenía y los ojos rojos, cosa que a Crespo le inspiraba una gran maldad. Cuando dirigió la mirada al mercenario la princesa gritó:

-¡Ayuda al hechicero!-Gritó.

Crespo se olvidó la espada y tuvo que usar las flechas, cosa que no eran su

fuerte, por una vez tuvo suerte y dio en la espalda del mercenario que salió huyendo. El mago le miró:

-Gracias, no podía aguantar mucho. Me llamo Alexis y vengo de Sonieth. Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría de camino al infierno.-Dijo el hechicero agradecido.

-Yo Crespo de Ildurín. No ha sido nada, pero tengo varias preguntas: ¿Quién era ese tipo y cómo es que siendo un hechicero no le hiciste el mínimo daño?-Pregunto el joven

-Ese hombre era el maestro de la torre, cuida a los dragones que creo que habrás visto ya; y no le hice nada por que él es inmune a la magia por un hechizo que usó sobre la torre.-dijo el hechicero con tono de enfado.

Crespo miró a la princesa y le dijo:

-¿Por qué vinisteis a la torre? Creo que sabréis los peligros que hay en ella-le preguntó

-Porque no quería casarme, solo tengo dieciséis años y además no amaba a tal hombre. Y no me intentéis llevar al castillo, no pienso volver- Dijo mirando a Crespo.

-Si vos queréis, pero pensadlo a donde y con quien iréis, de qué viviréis, la gente os tratará como le plazca.- Dijo el joven muchacho.

-No si voy con vosotros,-El hechicero se sobresaltó y miró a Crespo- Y las formalidades fuera, nos buscarán y una simple mujer no habla con formas de noble.-La princesa iba en serio.

-Por mi vale-dijo Crespo que miró al hechicero, este asintió-Ahora a pensar en salir.


End file.
